


I'm wired to you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes Stiles nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm wired to you

Okay, so he knows it’s kind of ridiculous and it’s been months since he first saw those piercing eyes in the forest and his heart suffered a minor attack, but here’s the deal.

 

Derek makes Stiles nervous.

(Derek makes Stiles nervous when he runs off to be a martyr and fight evil all by himself. Derek makes Stiles nervous when he growls at him and threatens to rip his throat out. Derek makes Stiles nervous when he stands so close to him he can feel the heat from his skin, but Derek especially, _especially_ makes him nervous when he stares at him with those frosty eyes, like he’s the only thing that he’s seeing at that moment and he, well, when Stiles has got a hundred and eighty pounds of werewolf zoned in on his face you can’t fault him for being nervous.)

 And it's not like Stiles is that great at keeping his mouth shut in the first place, but when he’s nervous it gets so much worse. It’s kind of like watching a train wreck in slow motion, the way he talks himself deeper and deeper into the proverbial grave and he can’t help but be a little fascinated with himself. It’s a wonder he’s still alive at this point, really.

 “And I know it’s a totally not your thing, being the big scary wolf man that you are but you know in ancient Rome pagans used to flog their wives with freshly massacred animal skins on valentine’s day to promote fertility and okay I’m not saying that you approve of that but maybe you’ll find it interesting because you’re just that kind of guy, and well I couldn’t find any animal skins so I-”

 “Stiles. Shut up.” Derek grabs him by the scruff of his neck and kind of casually smacks him against the nearest surface (which happens to be a wall, ouch) and the rest of his sentence dies in his throat. It’s a gesture that’s meant to intimidate and yea, at first he found it completely terrifying but now it calms him down. Huh. That's kind of weird, now that he thinks about it.

 “Ouch,” he says.

Derek grunts, and lets go and it’s odd but Stiles thinks he can still feel the pads of his fingers imprinted on the back of his neck. Stiles gives the box of chocolates in his hands a baleful glare. He should have known better.

 “I guess you don’t want any of these then,” Stiles says, but when he reaches to pop one of the chocolate into his mouth Derek growls and snatches it away.

 “Get your own damn chocolates,” Derek mutters.

Stiles can't help the slow grin from lighting up his face. "Those _are_ my chocolates."

Derek snorts, and cuffs him on the back of his head. Affectionately. (sort of)

(Derek does let him have a chocolate, in the end, but the slow burn in his chest has nothing to do with the sweet, sweet chocolate and everything to do with the big scary wolf man who stole them (and his heart).)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my tiny valentine's drabble even though it's 11 months early (or a month late. haha). Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
